Polyethylene is a chain-type polymer compound produced by polymerization of ethylene and is classified into low density polyethylene (LDPE) and High-density polyethylene (HDPE) according to density thereof.
The High-density polyethylene has superior softening point, hardness, strength and electrical insulation properties and is thus used for a variety of containers, packaging films, fibers, pipes, packings, insulating materials and the like.
Chlorinated polyethylene is obtained by chlorinating polyethylene with chlorine.
In general, chlorinated polyethylene may be prepared by reacting polyethylene with chlorine in a suspension or reacting polyethylene with chlorine in an aqueous HCl solution.
Chlorinated polyethylene exhibits superior chemical resistance, weatherability, processability and the like, and is thus widely used for impact modifiers of wire coating materials, film coating materials and the like.